Tinsel Handcuffs
by rizzisles
Summary: Title says it all. This story is dedicated to my best internet friends, Heather & Mady. Merry Christmas everyone!


It was December 23rd at 6:00 PM and Jane was getting ready to leave for the night. She shoved all of her papers in her desk, and grabbed her jacket. Before leaving, she passed by the morgue to check on her friend. Maura was sitting at her computer, mesmerized by whatever was on the screen.

"Hey M," Jane said with a smile. "I'm heading out. Wanna join?"

Maura looked away from her computer screen and up at Jane, "I have a few more things I need finish up here. Go ahead without me."

"It's the night before Christmas Eve, Maura. I think work can wait. Plus, I need help decorating my tree," Jane said, a smirk plastered across her face.

Maura looked at her confused.

Jane stared at her with wide eyes. "Don't even tell me you don't know about Christmas trees.."

Maura laughed. "No, no, I do. It's just.. I never found the purpose of putting one up. I don't have any company to see it."

"So what?" Jane replied. "Neither do I. It's just- you know what? Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Maura asked.

"To my place. You're decorating my tree with me. C'mon," Jane said, holding out her hand.

Maura smiled and reached for Jane's hand. "I suppose it could be entertaining."

-

Jane unlocked the door to her apartment and the two women walked in.

"Want a drink?"

"Sure, I'll have a white zinfandel."

Jane laughed. "When are you gonna learn, M? I don't have all your fancy wines her. Want a beer?"

"Jane, I don't drink beer."

They both laughed.

"So," Jane began. "You're gonna decorate the tree like that?" She looked Maura up and down. From her 4 inch heels, to her hip hugging pencil skirt, to that shirt... wow.

"I'll get you something to change into. You want to be comfortable for this."

Jane headed to her room and Maura followed.

"I didn't know decorating a tree was such a serious occasion."

"It's not," Jane replied. "But who wants to hang up decorations in sky high loobytins, or whatever?"

"Louboutin, Jane." Maura corrected. "They happen to be very nice shoes."

"Yeah, they are. Very sexy. But this," Jane said throwing clothes at her," is more appropriate attire.

"Thanks Jane."

"I'll be out there when you're ready."

-

Jane was unpacking a box of ornaments and other decorations when Maura walked back into the room. She was wearing a Boston PD shirt and grey sweatpants that were dragging on the floor.

Jane giggled. "Not used to seeing you like this Maura."

"I have to say, I am very comfortable."

"Good," Jane smiled. "Alright, let's get going on this."

Maura walked up to the tree and smelled it.

"M?" Jane questioned. "What are you doing?"

"Is this a real tree?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," Jane replied. "You could've just asked. You didn't have to sniff it."

Maura smiled, "Smells nice."

"Yeah, I always pick the tree that smells the best," Jane said sarcastically.

"That seems like a logical way to ch-" Maura began. "Oh, you were kidding..."

Jane laughed at her friend. "Okay, I am going to go put on some Christmas music. Can you start putting the tinsel on the tree? I'll be right back."

"Sure," Maura replied, pulling the tinsel out of the box.

She wasn't exactly sure how to go about this. Before she knew it, she was standing behind the tree, the tinsel tangled, and her hands completely tied together with it. She sat on the ground, and stared at her tangled hands, pondering how to undo it, when she heard a familiar song come on and Jane called after her.

"Back here!" she yelled.

"What the hell are you doing back there, Maura?" Jane walked around to the back of the tree and laughed at the sight she saw. She sat down on the ground next to Maura, and took her hands in her lap.

"How did you do this?" Jane asked, still amused.

"I got tangled! This is harder than I thought."

"Alright, let me get you out of here," Jane said, as she began to fiddle around with the tinsel that surrounded Maura's hands and wrists.

"So is this what it feels like to be handcuffed, Jane?" Maura asked, smirking.

Jane looked up at Maura. Her innocent question had sparked something in Jane. She stared at her beautiful green eyes, framed by her gorgeous hair. Her eyes traveled down Maura's body. She looked so good in her shirt. Her eyes continued down and lingered lower, where her sweatpants were falling off her slender hips, exposing an inch or two of her toned stomach. Finally, her gaze returned to Maura's hands, tangled in tinsel in her lap.

"Jane?"

Jane inched closer to Maura, until their faces were merely inches away. She waited for Maura's approval which was granted with a huge smile. Jane closed the space between them, and their lips met as Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's thin waist. Maura pulled away, leaving Jane disappointed.

"Jane... my hands."

Jane smiled, "I know," as she lifted Maura's tied hands up and draped them around her neck. "It's more fun this way."

Jane grabbed Maura's face in her hands and leaned towards her again.

"Jane..." Maura stopped her again.

"Yeah, M?"

"We're behind a tree."

Jane smirked. "What are you suggesting?"

"Perhaps there is a more suitable place to continue this?"

"Absolutely... under one condition," Jane said.

"Anything," Maura said, beginning to get up.

"You stay in the tinsel handcuffs."

"Let's go."

Jane helped Maura up, and once she was standing, pushed her against the wall, their bodies crashing together. She traced kisses up her neck and to her lips, nibbling on the corner of them. Maura reciprocated by parting her lips to grant Jane access inside. Jane took the opportunity and slid her tongue inside Maura's warm mouth as her hands reached to the bottom of her t-shirt. She tried to pull it over Maura's head, but her tangled hands posed a problem. Jane's hands moved to the seams of the shirt, and began to rip it, desperate to get it off Maura.

"I have plenty of these," she said as she peeled it off of Maura's body.

"Jane," Maura whispered, breathing heavily. "Your room, now."

Jane planted a kiss on Maura's cheek, and grabbed her hands, dragging her in the direction of her room.

When they reached the room, Jane pushed Maura onto the bed, and lowered herself on top of her. She kissed her between her two firm breasts, amongst the sea of freckles, which she found incredibly sexy. She once again glanced at Maura's restricted hands and took the remaining tinsel and tied it to the bedpost beside her.

Her hands wrapped around Maura's back and unlatched the clasp of her bra. She pulled it off of her and threw it on the floor, revealing two perfectly shaped breasts that she couldn't resist kissing. She took one erect nipple in her mouth and sucked, driving Maura wild. Maura gestured towards Jane's shirt.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she breathed.

Jane agreed. She removed her shirt and threw it on the ground, allowing it to reside with Maura's bra. While, she was at it, she pulled her already loose sweatpants off of Maura and added them to the collection. Jane cupped her hand over Maura's sex, feeling her wet center through the cloth. She was merely teasing her, because her hands moved right back to Maura's face and their lips met once more.

Soon they were both completely naked and Jane was tracing kisses down Maura's navel just stopping short of the place she desired most. Maura enjoyed the feeling of being controlled, but felt rather helpless as well. She kissed anywhere she could reach as she enjoyed Jane pleasuring her.

"Jane, now.." Maura whispered barely able to speak.

Jane finally let her mouth wander down to that desired area and slipped her tongue between the wet exterior. She moved her tongue around her, leaving Maura moaning. She slipped one finger inside of her and plunged it in and out. She was so close. She placed kisses on her inner thighs, as her three fingers moved around the inside of Maura.

"Yes, Jane!"

When Maura screamed, and then finally relaxed, Jane knew she had accomplished her goal. She reached over to the bed post, and untied Maura, throwing the tinsel on top of their pile of clothes.

Maura rolled on top of Jane, and their lips met once more. Jane's hands rested on Maura's firm toned behind, and Maura's intertwined in Jane's long hair.

"Don't get too comfortable," Maura said. "It's your turn next."

Jane smiled and pulled Maura closer.

"We should decorate my tree together more often."


End file.
